Hoping He Listens
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Zoom has a surprise for his boyfriend on nine months. Memories are recalled and his boyfriend was listening to every single word. BxB
It was open mic night at Zeke's and Zoom had a special surprise for his secret boyfriend of 10 months Vert. Little known fact about Zoom was that he could play the guitar and has the voice of an angel. Whenever Zoom was by himself, he would catch himself singing softly under his breath. At times, Vert would tap into Zoom's comlink just to hear if he was singing. He loved listening to him sing. It put his mind and body at ease. Vert had no clue that Zoom was going to be singing. The simple thought he was and going to tell jokes. He was shocked to see him hop on stage with a guitar.

"Hey everyone. Um, I have never played for a crowd before so don't laugh at me too much. This song goes out to someone who I hope is listening." Zoom said with a small smile while sending a small smile to Vert.

Give Love A Try: Nick Jonas

"You,

You're like driving on a Sunday,

You,

You're like taking off on Monday,

You,

You're like a dream,

Dream come true.

I,

I'm just a face you never notice,

And I,

I'm just trying to be honest with myself,

with you,

with the world.

You might think,

That I'm a fool for falling over you,

So tell me what can I do,

To prove to you,

That it's not so hard to do,

Give love a try,

One more time,

Cause you know that I'm on your side.

Give love a try,

One more time,

Yeah yeah

Oooh"

Zoom ended with a small smile. Vert leaned in his chair as Zoom got off the stage. He walked over to the team and sat down in his seat next to Vert.

"Nice job Zoom," Vert said simply.

"Thanks. I just hope that they listen," Zoom said with a small wink to him.

"I think they did," Vert said sending him back a wink.

When open mic night was over, Zoom and Vert went outside for a walk. Just to be by themselves. When they were further away from the base, Vert picked up Zoom and kissed him roughly but passionately. Zoom, in slight shock, wrapped his legs around Vert's waist and kissed him back. After several seconds of heated kisses, they pull away laughing loudly. Zoom was able to pin them on the ground, straddling Vert.

"You were amazing Zoom. You never told em that you could play guitar," Vert said with a small chuckle while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I am a man of many talents," Zoom smirked.

Vert chuckled with a small grin while he pulled him closer to his lips. They laid on the red dirt and shared gently kisses and touches. They laughed at each other softly while stroking their sides and cheeks. It reminded Vert of their first time.

The BF5 were gone, Sage was in stasis, leaving the two of them to their own devices. First, they flirted teasingly to each other. Starting at Vert's bare chest with a small smirk, Zoom took off his shirt and tossed it in the corner. Layers of sweat glazed their chest making both of them aroused. Zoom called Vert over to help him out the Chopper. He didn't actually need help, he just needed an excuse to be close to his boyfriend. They continued to tease each other for several more minutes until Zoom leaned in swiftly and kissed him slowly. Vert grabbed his hips tightly, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Zoom was able to move his legs to wrap around Vert's hips, causing him to possibly pin Zoom to the Saber. They shared several long seconds of passionate kissing they finally pulled away to catch their breaths. Zoom chuckled softly while moving his temple to touch his.

"Do you wanna take this somewhere private?" Vert whispered.

Zoom smirked lightly before kissing him sweetly. He slowly moved his legs back to the ground and they ran, hand-in-hand, to Vert's room and they spent God knows how many hours to themselves. Vert was quickly jarred out of this blissful memory by Zoom nibbling on his neck. He chuckled softly and kissed his temple softly. They shared one last kiss before he cuddled Zoom to his chest.

"Zoom, I love you,"

"Love you too Vert,"

They laid there for hours, content as ever could be.

THE END


End file.
